1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mechanical structures and, particularly, to a hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
A foldable device, such as a notebook computer or a clamshell mobile phone, generally includes two parts pivotally connected via a hinge. The hinge generally includes a bracket mounted to one part and a shaft with a first end mounted to the other part. The bracket includes a barrel rotatably receiving a second end of the shaft. For keeping the one part of the foldable device at any angle with respect to the other part, a frictional force is provided between the bracket and the shaft. However, over time, the fit between the bracket and the shaft may loosen, which may cause unwanted noise and poor performance.